


A New You

by LostSpaceCadetLeon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, kylux - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Face-Fucking, Gore, M/M, Wound Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSpaceCadetLeon/pseuds/LostSpaceCadetLeon
Summary: Armitage always loved cutting up Kylo, he was always the perfect subject and never seemed to turn down the Generals' requests. This time around things take a different turn and Kylo loses a very important appendage and is hand fed what he has lost. Hux is satisfied with how Kylo is reacting and decides to give his sweet Kylo a nice treat.





	A New You

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This does involve Gore/wound fucking Hux removes and hand feeds Kylo his dick soooooooo if it's not your thing I suggest you not read. To those who do read I hope you enjoy this small one shot!

Tears streamed down Kylos’ face as Hux approached him, the binding digging into his wrists and ankles as he tried to free himself from the interrogation chair, but he knew it was no use. The force also failed him seeing as Hux had made his own concoction using Ysalmiri blood to negate the force users powers by injecting it into Kylo. Kylo felt weak helpless against Huxs’ ministrations.

“Ah darling don’t cry, you know how much it turns me on when you cry like that… You’ll be beautiful once I’m done, I promise,” Hux smiled as he tenderly wiped the tears from Kylos’ cheeks. “You’ll be a good boy won’t you? Look at it this way, now I can fuck you in a different manner once I’m done.”

Kylo winced at the touch as Hux stroked his aching cock. He reveled in the touch of Huxs’ gloved hand before panic set in again as Hux produced a butcher knife. His body trembling as the knife’s tip grazed across his calf then to his inner thigh, slowly dancing against his tanned skin, from one hip to the other.

Hux was no fool, though he had a medical kit ready to staunch the wound that would soon be made, he had also sedated Kylo, so that the force user would be able to watch but wouldn’t be able to stop him. Huxs’ green/blue eyes followed the dancing blade before running the length of Kylos erection, Huxs’ own cock twitched in anticipation.

“My sweet, sweet Kylo, look at you, a sobbing mess.” Hux got face to face with the force user, licking the tears off Kylos cheek before kissing him. “Are you ready my pet?” Hux wrapped his hand firmly around Kylos’ cock and the sharp edge of the knife met the base.

Kylo whimpered and whined, his cries soon drowning into his lovers lips as Hux sliced through Kylos member. A soft smile pulling at his lips as he enjoyed the sound of his lover muffling screams against his neck. Blood covered Huxs’ leather glove and trailed down the Generals pale flesh.

Kylo bit his lip and then groaned as he felt Huxs’ fingers push into his wound. He loved seeing Hux like this, seeing him in his element, doing something he enjoyed. Kylos’ mouth went to open to scream as Hux thrusted into the wound, his eyes went wide as his own cock was shoved into his mouth.

Hux couldn’t help but move Kylos’ cock in and out of the force users mouth in rhythm to his own thrusts into Kylos’ wound. Revelling in the feeling of muscles and soft tissue of the force user, Hux was lost in his own world. A grin crossing his lips as he got an idea.

“I believe you deserve a treat for being such a good boy.” Hux took Kylos’ cock from the mans mouth and picked up his knife again. As if it were a piece of fruit Hix sliced a bit off of it. “Open up my love.”

Kylo obeyed, tears again staining his cheeks as he ate slice after slice of his own cock. This pleased Hux greatly and he gave Kylo kisses after he finished his treat.

Hux finally stopped thrusting into the wound and pulled out, whining at the loss, but he had other plans. Freeing Kylo he ordered the large man onto his knees before him. Kylo dashed to the opportunity, knowing the General was about to use his mouth. Hux took Kylos’ head in his hands, again wiping those tears away which made his cock twitch.

Kylo opened his mouth allowing Hux to push his blood drenched cock in between those two plump lips he adored. Kylos’ groans vibrating through Huxs’ being as Hux began to fuck Kylos’ face, praising the giant for being such a good boy. Kylo reveled in the praise, his tongue stroking and working at the underside of Huxs’ cock, the taste of copper and precum mingled on his tastebuds as he looked up at Hix with pleading eyes.

Hux was groaning and staring back fondly at the man he loved so much. Oh the plans he had for his dear little Ren. His thrusts became erratic and he began to tense, slamming down Kylos throat he groaned loudly as he came. The sticky liquid streaming down the force users throat. Carefully he removed himself then knelt down kissing the man. “Come on let’s get you patched up my love.” He smiled as he kissed Kylo, again wiping away more tears from Kylos’ face.


End file.
